Secrets Don't Make Friends
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: In which Kurt is being sneaky, evasive and downright distracting and Blaine is determined to find out why.


AN- See bottom AN for details so I give nothing away...but read the fic first. :-P

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson really prides himself on three things:<p>

His ability to turn any song (no matter how terribly written) into a croon-fest that makes both men and women swoon.

His dapperness that leads him to being the single most amazing boyfriend ever that any parents would be honored their son was dating.

And, his relationship with Kurt, and how good they are to each other. Especially compared to what Kurt has told him about the rest of New Directions.

* * *

><p>It starts in May.<p>

It's nearing the end of the year and Blaine is happy because this means spending gorgeous sunny days with his gorgeous and amazing boyfriend. And not having to worry about curfews or homework or finals or anything ever because they have three whole months together.

Dalton gets out a week earlier than McKinley, so Blaine finds himself driving to the public school one afternoon to pick Kurt up for a coffee date before Kurt spends the weekend immersed in his textbooks.

It's easy to walk right inside the school and it's made easier by his casual dress (Kurt threatened to burn the blazer if Blaine ever wore it on one of their dates ever again). As he turns the corner, he sees Kurt standing right in front of his locker. He smiles, seeing nothing but the boy he loves.

Then, he notices Kurt is not alone.

He's talking in a rushed whisper to Sam Evans, both of them nodding and glancing at their phones. Blaine tilts his head to the side, confused, but walks over. Sam is the one who spots him and his eyes widen a little.

"Blaine! Hi!"

Kurt jumps and spins around, his face morphing into a smile.

"Hey," he says quietly as Blaine nears.

"Hey. What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing!" Kurt says quickly.

(Maybe too quickly?)

Sam just grins. "I should let you guys have privacy. See you later, Kurt. Nice seeing you, Blaine."

They watch him walk away and Blaine turns back to Kurt with a smile. Which turns into a frown as he takes in his boyfriend once more, this time up close and personal.

"Are you okay? Your eyes look a little red."

"Oh, uh, allergies!" Kurt exclaims. He slams his locker shut and links arms with Blaine. "Don't we have a coffee date to get to?"

He quickly engages Blaine into a conversation about glee club, leaving Blaine no room to question further about his eyes.

Which Blaine knows is on purpose because he also knows Kurt does not have allergies.

And his eyes looked puffy. Like he'd been crying.

* * *

><p>Life is pretty normal when school ends.<p>

Kurt aces all his finals and spends lazy days making out with Blaine in his room, in his backyard, in Blaine's room, in Blaine's car and a variety of other places.

He doesn't spend any time with Sam outside their double-dates with him and Mercedes (Kurt totally called that ages ago).

Eventually, Blaine just forgets about that odd May day.

* * *

><p>When the first week of July rolls around, Kurt is suddenly too busy.<p>

Blaine calls him up to find out what they're doing for Friday date night and it takes Kurt almost six rings before he answers the phone.

"Uh, Blaine, I'm sorry but I'm busy all this week."

"Ok. How about next Friday?"

"Busy that week too."

"The Friday after?"

Kurt sighs. "I'm-"

"Busy that week too. Okay, that's fine. What are you busy with?"

"You know what, we can go out this Saturday," Kurt says. "My dad and Carole have their bowling league so we'd get in some prime making out time."

As much as Blaine loves prime-making out time, he wants to know what's going on with Kurt.

"Babe, is everything okay? You know you can tell me anything."

Kurt pauses. Like he might actually say something. Blaine waits with baited breath.

"Everything is fine, sweetheart. You and me. Saturday. It will be wonderful, okay?"

Blaine sighs. "Okay."

"I love you, Blaine. So much."

A smile creeps on Blaine's face. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>That Saturday, Kurt and Blaine sip their preferred coffees at the Lima Bean.<p>

Blaine goes to the bathroom at one point and when he returns, Kurt is sitting with his phone pressed into his ear.

"I can't just tell him, 'Cedes! He wouldn't understand…yes, I know he's my boyfriend but…yes, I know secrets don't make friends it's just…Mercedes, yes, yes, thank you. I got that. I need to hang up before he gets back. We'll-yes we'll talk more later. Bye."

Blaine waits a moment then sits down.

"Who were you on the phone with?"

"Just checking my voicemail," Kurt says breezily.

Then his foot sort of slides up Blaine's leg and Blaine loses all ability to function.

* * *

><p>The second week of July is a little weird.<p>

Kurt had told Blaine that he was busy. But Blaine still sees Kurt's name in his Skype and his picture in the Facebook chat. And he knows Kurt will either hurriedly log off or ignore him and he's just curious is all.

So, he drives to Kurt's house.

Finn lets him in, a wide grin on his face, and directs him right to Kurt's room. He almost, _almost_ barges right in but he stops himself because he's not that guy and taps lightly.

"Who is it?" Kurt calls out.

"It's me, babe."

He hears Kurt swear quietly under his breath. There's shuffling, another voice (very male, Blaine realizes) and then the door is swinging open and Kurt staring at him.

"What are you doing here? I-I said I was busy."

"Missed you," Blaine says with a shrug.

Any hostility Kurt had fades away quickly and he smiles. "I miss you, too."

"Kurt, maybe I should leave," a voice says from within the room.

Blaine peers around Kurt to see Sam sitting on the bed and pulling on his shoes. He smiles at Blaine, as he stands up and clasps Kurt's shoulder as he leaves.

"What were you guys doing?" Blaine asks.

Kurt doesn't answer. Instead he grabs Blaine by his shirt and pulls him into his room, slamming the door and pressing Blaine against it, kissing him hard on the mouth.

For the record: Blaine _does_ try to protest.

(maybe)

* * *

><p>That night, Blaine sits at his desk and he makes a list:<p>

_All the Possible Things Kurt Could be Doing with Sam_

_Giving him a make-over_

_Teaching him tips on how to woo Mercedes_

_Helping him re-dye his hair brown_

_Be cheat_

Blaine can't even finish the last one before he bursts out into laughter and crosses it off.

* * *

><p>By the third week, Blaine has given up.<p>

He knows Kurt isn't going to spill even though he _knows _something is going down. And it hurts, yeah, but Blaine tells himself it must be a good reason.

The good reason finally hits him when he remembers that this upcoming Friday is their four-month-aversary. And it all begins to fall into place: Kurt is obviously planning something with Sam maybe a song to sing or something. And he's being very evasive because it's a surprise!

The night of, Blaine decides to call Kurt around five. He doesn't want to let Kurt know that he knows but he does want to set something up for them. After all, he is a romantic at heart.

"Happy four-month-aversary, babe!" Blaine cheers as soon as Kurt picks up.

"What?" Kurt asks.

Obviously, his reception was bad.

"Four months ago today I, Blaine Anderson, realized that you, Kurt Hummel, were the person I'd been looking for forever."

"Oh-oh, Blaine," Kurt breathes. "I can't believe you…I've been keeping track for the last three months but I never thought you….I love you. So much. Happy four-month-aversary honey."

"I'm taking you out for dinner tonight."

"I can't," And, honestly, he sounds really upset about it. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry but I can't. I-I made plans with my dad and...I'm a terrible boyfriend."

And, honestly, Blaine is fine with Kurt not being able to spend tonight with him. But that means one less night he can use to figure out what was going on with Sam.

"Is that Blaine? Hi, Blaine!"

"Sam!" Kurt hisses. "Shut up."

"Sam?" Blaine asks, confused. "I thought you were with your dad."

"Sorry, Blaine," Kurt makes the noise like the phone is going through interference but it's so obvious Kurt is making it, "Going through a," another noise, "I'll talk to you," another noise, "Love you."

Blaine stares at the phone for a long time after.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine is tired of evasiveness.<p>

He drives to Kurt's house and barely even says hi to Carole (it's a mark of how frustrated he is, that he loses even the simplest dapper mentality) and stomps up the stairs to Kurt's room.

He doesn't knock this time; just walks in.

Kurt looks up from where he's sprawled out on his bed, his face showing nothing but surprise.

"Hey…did we have plans?"

"No," Blaine says. "But you're going to answer my questions. What have you been doing with Sam?"

"I-" Kurt's eyes go wide, like a deer that's facing down the end of a gun, "Nothing."

"You've been with him for the last month, Kurt. And on our Klaineaversery. How could you!"

"Our what?"

"I made plans for dinner and you're off with him."

Anger flashes in Kurt's eyes. "I'm not-"

"I _know _you're not cheating on me. I just want to know what you're doing."

Kurt opens his mouth maybe to answer but his eyes flicker to the side and suddenly he's off the bed pushing Blaine towards the door.

"You're right. We need to talk about this. Not here, at the Lima Bean. With coffee. You should leave first and I'll meet you downstairs."

But Blaine digs his feet into the carpet. "No. I'm not going anywhere until I get answers."

And, finally, he does.

Not from Kurt though. No, Kurt is too busy staring at his closet door in horror. Because Blaine gets his answer when he notices the door has begun to open and within two seconds, its contents have spilled into the room.

There are books everywhere and DVDs and VHS's scattered among them. Scarves of red and gold, green and silver, blue and bronze, black and yellow; board games and puzzles; a stuffed animal white owl; lego boxes.

And, it's all Harry Potter merchandise.

Blaine just looks at Kurt. "….What?"

"I-I might have a problem," Kurt admits.

* * *

><p>As it turns out, Kurt is a closeted Potterhead.<p>

"When we were first becoming friends, I remember you saying that you tried to get into the books but you couldn't and you never had any desire to see the movies. I was still trying really hard to impress you so I didn't mention…this."

When Kurt says 'this' he gestures to the massive pile.

"And, Sam?" Blaine asks.

"He loves it. We made plans to go see the last one together. I spent the first week reading the books and when we spent this last week re-watching all the movies. I'm sorry I lied to you, Blaine. And that I missed our four-month-aversery but in my defense, I didn't even think you were keeping count and-"

"It's okay," Blaine soothes, taking Kurt in his arms. "I understand that this was really important to you."

Kurt flushes and looks down. "Yeah. I-I didn't have a lot of friends growing up. Harry Potter _was_ my friend."

Blaine's heart clenches at that and he just pulls Kurt closer, kissing his forehead tenderly.

"Alright."

"Alright?" Kurt repeats, pulling away slightly.

Blaine walks over to the pile and begins sorting through it. With a triumphant noise, he pulls out a book. He walks back to Kurt with a grin and holds it up.

"Blaine."

"Yes, Kurt?"

"That's-that's the fourth one."

"Oh…"

Kurt sifts through the pile until he finds the first book and hands it to Blaine.

"So," he smiles softly. "You're going to read it?"

"No," Kurt's face falls, "You're going to read it to me. I could _not_ get past the first chapter but I figure I can endure anything as long as it's your voice."

Kurt flushes a little but kisses Blaine softly.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>In the end, they cuddle on the bed, mess forgotten, and Kurt eagerly begins reading the first chapter. Then the second, then the third and so on and so forth.<p>

And Blaine discovers he was right: It's much better when Kurt reads it to him.

He only hopes Kurt is willing to read all seven….

* * *

><p>AN- I really wanted to do the idea of Kurt being the Potterhead for once and Blaine having to deal with his craziness. BTW, Kurt was crying in May because they were discussing plans to see the *final* Harry Potter movie. It's a lot to take in.<p> 


End file.
